Calomnie
by rappicasso
Summary: Kris sedang menikmati martininya, Soohyuk baru saja menyelesaikan photoshootnya, sementara Jongin yang iseng-iseng kabur dari boygroupnya. Namun, yang terjadi keesokan harinya adalah ketiganya masuk dalam sebuah berita besar yang mengguncang dunia hiburan internasional. / Warning: BoysLove, Crack Pairings, Mature Content


Kris sedang menikmati _martini_nya, Soohyuk baru saja menyelesaikan _photoshoot_nya, sementara Jongin yang iseng-iseng kabur dari _boygroup_nya. Namun, yang terjadi keesokan harinya adalah ketiganya masuk dalam sebuah berita besar yang mengguncang dunia hiburan internasional. | Warning: BoysLove, Crack Pairings, Mature Content

**rappicasso**

presents

a semi-canon fanfiction

**CALOMNIE**

:: chapter 1 ::

.

"when the debate is lost, slander is the tool of the loser"

― Socrates

.

"Martini." Kris menghampiri bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman dibalik meja barnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang sudah ia siapkan untuk membayar minumannya malam itu.

Sang bartender mengangguk sekilas, sebelum memberikan segelas minuman beralkohol pada seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh dari Kris.

Kris melirik ke arah samping kanannya―menatap pria yang baru saja menerima minumannya. Kris memperhatikan penampilan pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatunya. Dari samping, ia seperti mengenali wajah tampan pria itu. Postur tubuhnya juga tidak cukup asing bagi Kris. Seperti seorang model, eh? Namun, Kris tak ingat siapa dia.

"Segelas Martini."

Suara bartender itu membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Kris menoleh cepat ke arah sang bartender dan meraih segelas martini yang disodorkan kepadanya. "_Thanks_," gumamnya pelan. Kris mengangkat gelasnya dan memutarnya pelan, sebelum menenggaknya perlahan. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling―memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memandang pria di sampingnya, sebelum tertangkap basah.

Klub malam itu masih terlihat sepi. Yah, karena Kris memang datang di waktu yang belum pantas untuk disebut 'malam' oleh para penikmat klub. Tapi, memang inilah yang Kris butuhkan―pergi ke sebuah klub, saat suasananya masih cukup tenang. Kris selalu membutuhkan ketenangan, apalagi setelah seharian ia berkutat dengan skenario yang diberikan oleh sutradara. Yap, Kris memang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan film barunya.

Kris melirik ke arah arlojinya dan memperkirakan bahwa sekitar satu jam lagi, klub akan mulai ramai. Mungkin, saat itulah Kris harus pergi dari tempat itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin dicap sebagai selebritis yang sering pergi malam untuk mabuk-mabukan. Yah, meskipun ini di Paris―di tempat dimana tidak banyak orang yang mungkin mengenalinya―namun Kris tetap harus bersikap waspada.

Pandangan Kris nyaris kembali tertarik pada area tempat pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya. Kris hanya berusaha untuk mencuri-curi pandang. Dilihatnya pria itu sedang berbincang dengan seseorang―entah pria atau wanita―yang terlihat sangat cantik. Mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis―dan sialnya, Kris belum cukup fasih dalam menggunakan bahasa itu. Namun, sayup-sayup, Kris mendengar keduanya menyebut '_photoshoot_'. Ah, sepertinya dua orangdi hadapannya ini memang seorang model atau selebritis yang akan melakukan _photoshoot_.

Kris mendesah lega. Sepertinya, bukan hanya ia, selebriti yang kerap menghabiskan malam di tempat-tempat seperti ini.

.

Soohyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas salah satu kursi tinggi yang mengelilingi meja bar. "Liqueur,_ please_?" pintanya pada bartender.

Sang bartender mengangguk paham dan langsung membuatkan pesanan Soohyuk.

Soohyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. _Photoshoot yang melelahkan_, pikirnya. Soohyuk memang baru saja menyelesaikan _photoshoot_ untuk sebuah minuman alkohol yang mengontraknya sebagai salah satu _brand ambassador_nya. Menggelikan memang, karena faktanya, selama ini Soohyuk bukanlah pecinta minuman alkohol. Ia hanya akan meminum minuman-minuman itu jika ia sedang ditraktir atau sedang bersama teman-temannya. Ia bukan satu-satunya _brand ambassador_ produk minuman tersebut. Ada beberapa model dari Italia dan Prancis juga. Soohyuk sudah terbiasa bekerja sama dengan model Prancis tersebut, namun tidak dengan sang model Italia. Model yang berasal dari Italia itu adalah seorang wanita yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, maka dari itu, sifatnya sedikit angkuh dan sombong. Soohyuk sudah berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan wanita itu, namun semakin lama, Soohyuk menyadari bahwa ia hanya dipermainkan olehnya. Tapi yah, untung saja Soohyuk bisa bersabar menghadapi ini semua dan _photoshoot_ pun selesai dilaksanakan.

"Liqueur." Sang bartender menyerahkan pesanan milik Soohyuk.

Soohyuk segera mengambil pesanannya dan secara tak sengaja melirik ke arah pria yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai meneguk minumannya dengan mata terpejam. Bayangan pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu berkelebatan. Soohyuk sepertinya mengenal pria itu. _Tunggu. Bukankah itu Kris Wu?_

Samar-samar, Soohyuk bisa mengingat pria itu. Pria itu yang sempat mengacaukan dunia hiburan Korea Selatan, karena melayangkan gugatan pada agensi yang menaunginya―SM Entertainment. _Bocah yang pemberani_, pikir Soohyuk.

"Bocah rewel itu menunggumu."

Soohyuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang tak asinglagi di telinganya. "Ya?"

Pria berparas cantik yang berdiri di hadapan Soohyuk itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Si bocah Italia itu."

Soohyuk mendengus. "Apa maunya?" balas Soohyuk cuek, lalu kembali menenggak Liqueur miliknya.

Pria cantik itu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, dia memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu setelah _photoshoot_," balasnya.

Soohyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dia sudah selesai?"

Pria cantik itu mengangguk.

Soohyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja bar. "Asal kau tahu, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menerima tawaran _photoshoot_ dengan wanita macam dia," ucap Soohyuk jengkel. Soohyuk mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya.

Pria cantik itu tertawa dengan feminim. "Terserah kau saja."

Soohyuk memberikan beberapa lembar uang miliknya ke atas meja. "Antar aku ke tempatnya." Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan meja bar.

.

Jongin bersiul pelan, saat kaki-kakinya yang jenjang itu membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam terkenal di Paris. _Well,_ banyak orang yang bilang bahwa wajahnya manis, tapi ingat saja, dia sudah mencapai _coming of age_nya, yang berarti bahwa ia sudah menginjak usia dewasa.

Jongin merasa sangat hebat, saat mengingat bahwa ia berhasil mengelabuhi teman-temannya―termasuk Sehun, agar ia bisa pergi ke klub malam ini. Jongin benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri dan sebuah kesenangan, tanpa gangguan dari rekan segrupnya itu―EXO. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari hotel tempat EXO menginap dan pergi ke klub ini.

Bodohnya Jongin adalah bahwa ia terlalu awal untuk pergi ke klub ini. Suasananya masih cukup sepi. Padahal, ia ingin menikmati keramaian, menari di bawah lampu dan diiringi dentuman musik yang keras. Jadi, Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk memesan segelas minuman terlebih dahulu. Yah, siapa tahu saja, minuman itu bisa membuat Jongin semakin bergairah malam itu.

"Aquavit," pesan Jongin pada sang bartender.

Bartender dan beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar meja bar itu mendelik ke arah Jongin.

Jongin hanya melemparkan tatapan penuh kepolosannya, seolah bertanya _memangnya kenapa?_ Jongin hanya teringat pada kata-kata Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia harus mencoba minuman bernama Aquavit ini karena sensasinya sangatlah menakjubkan. Jadi, Jongin mencatatnya baik-baik dalam ingatannya dan berjanji akan memesannya ketika ia berada di salah satu klub malam―seperti yang ia lakukan barusan.

Bartender itu nampak ragu saat menyiapkan minuman untuk Jongin, meski pada akhirnya, ia tetap membeirkan minuman itu pada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati―dengan ekspresi yang mirip dengan ekspresi milik anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat lolipop yang ia impikan. Jongin langsung meminum Aquavitnya dan sedetik kemudian, "Ugh!" Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Jongin menduga bahwa minuman ini mengandung kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

Jongin menurunkan gelasnya dan mencoba menelan minuman tersebut secara perlahan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali meminum minuman alkohol tersebut.

Entah harus berapa kali tegukan Jongin baru bisa menghabiskannya, namun yang jelas, Aquavit itu habis tak bersisa.

.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak pulang malam ini." Kris sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan segelas martininya dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari meja bar saat lantai dansa sudah nampak ramai dan musik mulai terdengar. Kaki-kakinya berjalan ke arah sebuah lorong gelap.

"_Lalu, kau tidur dimana?_"

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja," balas Kris asal. "Katakan saja, pada kru dan sutradara bahwa aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. _Okay?_"

"_Hm, baiklah, Kris._"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kututup te―"

"_Tunggu!_"

"Ada apa?"

"_Entahlah, kau bisa mengatakan ini konyol atau tidak. Tapi, aku punya firasat buruk._"

Kris membeku di tempatnya.

"_Kau harus berhati-hati, Kris. Selamat malam._"

TUT!

Sambungan telepon sudah terputus, sebelum Kris sempat bertanya tentang firasat buruk yang dirasakan oleh managernya. Meskipun Kris kerap menyepelekan hal itu, namun Kris sadar bahwa semua firasat yang dirasakan sang manager ada benarnya.

Bulu kuduk Kris meremang. Sepertinya, ia memang harus berhati-hati malam ini.

.

"Kau pria yang menarik." Elena menggumam pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Soohyuk dengan lembut.

Soohyuk membuang nafas dengan kasar sambil memandangi langit-langit. Ia benar-benar jengkel harus terlibat pada permainan wanita yang sedang menari di atas lantai dansa dengannya ini. Yah, itulah wanita yang merepotkannya sepanjang _photoshoot_ tadi. Dan sepertinya, wanita ini tertarik padanya dan sengaja mencari-cari masalah dengannya agar mendapat perhatian. Oh, sungguh menyedihkan.

BRUK!

"Auw!" Tiba-tiba saja, Elena memekik. "Hei! Hati-hati!" Elena memaki ke arah seseorang yang baru saja menyenggol tubuhnya.

Soohyuk menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan mata sayu yang baru saja menabrak Elena itu dalam posisi limbung dan nyaris jatuh.

"_Sorry_," gumam pemuda itu, lalu melenggang meninggalkan Soohyuk dan Elena.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Elena jengkel.

"Kita ada di lantai dansa, Elena. Bersenggolan itu sangat wajar. Kuharap, kau bisa menjaga sikapmu," tegur Soohyuk dengan nada yang dingin dan tegas.

"T-tapi―"

Soohyuk tidak lagi memperhatikan Elena dan justru memperhatikan pemuda yang baru saja menabrak Elena. Lagi-lagi, Soohyuk merasa tidak asing dengan sosok pemuda itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang Eropa dan lebih mirip dengan orang Asia. Namun, kulitnya cukup gelap untuk ukuran orang Asia. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mulai meliukkan tubuhnya seiring dengan irama musik. Beberapa orang mengerumuninya dan ikut menari bersamanya.

Soohyuk menyerah dengan ingatannya tentang pemuda itu dan beralih menatap Elena. "Aku harus pergi sebentar," ucap Soohyuk.

"Kemana? Aku ikut."

"Kau mau ikut aku ke toilet pria?" Soohyuk memandang Elena dengan tatapan jijik.

Elena mendesah kecil. "Baiklah. Kutunggu kau disini," balasnya pasrah.

Dan Soohyuk pun segera melesat pergi.

.

Soohyuk sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel saat mendengar suara hantaman keras di pintu toilet. Ia terkesiap dan menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya tubuh seorang pemuda yang menabrak pintu dengan cukup keras. "Hei!" Soohyuk segera menghampiri pemuda yang nyaris ambruk itu. Soohyuk segera menangkap tubuhnya dengan posisi Soohyuk yang nyaris berbaring di lantai karena tertimpa berat sang pemuda.

Soohyuk menelusuri wajah pemuda itu. Ah, ini adalah pemuda di lantai dansa tadi! Soohyuk mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dalam jarak pandang sedekat ini, Soohyuk mulai bisa mengingat pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bukankah dia seorang penari? Dari sebuah _boygroup_ di Korea Selatan? Tunggu, tunggu. Bukankah dia Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin yang member EXO itu? Berarti, dia mantan teman segrup dari Kris Wu? Pria yang dilihatnya tadi?

Soohyuk melipat kembali beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya dan berusaha menggendong tubuh Jongin. Setidaknya, ia harus mengamankan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

.

"Siapa bocah yang kau bawa itu, eh?"

"Diam kau, Sebastien." Soohyuk mendesis pelan, lalu membaringkan tubuh Jongin di ata sebuah ranjang empuk. Atas bantuan Sebastien―sang pria cantik asal Prancis yang ikut dalam _photoshoot_ bersama dengannya dan Elena―Soohyuk berhasil menyewa sebuah kamar dalam klub malam tersebut. _Well_, seharusnya, kamar-kamar yang disewakan itu digunakan untuk yah, melakukan hubungan seks, tapi tidak untuk kasus Soohyuk dan Jongin. Soohyuk hanya merasa bersimpati pada Jongin, karena mereka adalah sesama warga negara Korea Selatan. Jadi, tak ada salahnya untuk membantu, bukan?

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Lee Soohyuk." Sebastien bersuara dalam nada tegas.

Soohyuk memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku akan menjelaskan padamu besok," balasnya. "Kau mau tinggal disini atau pergi? Aku harus keluar sebentar untuk mencari seseorang."

"Apa? Kau tega meninggalkanku dengan bocah ingusan macam dia?" Sebastien menunjuk ek arah Jongin sambil melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada Soohyuk.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Kau tinggal atau tidak?"

"Aku pergi. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam yang akan mengancam karirmu," kata Sebastien memperingatkan sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Soohyuk menggumam pelan, lalu membuka jas yang dikenakannya dan melempar ke atas ranjang.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Sepertinya, Sebastien sudah pergi.

Soohyuk bergegas keluar untuk mencari bantuan. Ya, mencari bantuan.

.

Kris bersenandung pelan―menyanyikan lagu yang dipersiapkannya dalam _soundtrack_ sebuah film layar lebar―saat ia hendak keluar dari dalam klub malam yang sudah ramai itu. Ia masih belum memutuskan untuk pergi kemana setelah ini, yang jelas, ia tak akan kembali ke hotel tempat kru filmnya menginap. Mungkin, ia bisa mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan Paris malam ini.

Sebelum Kris sempat mencapai pintu keluar, tangannya diraih oleh seseorang―membuatnya terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Hei!"

Kris menatap seseorang di belakangnya dengan penuh tanya. Dilihatnya pria itu tertunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kris bingung―setengah waspada.

Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, sehingga mata tajamnya bertemu dengan mata elang milik Kris.

"K-kau?" Kris menggumam pelan saat menyadari pria yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah pria yang sama dengan yang duduk di sampingnya tadi.

"Kau―Kris Wu, kan?" tanya pria itu―Soohyuk―memastikan.

Kris mengangguk ragu. "A-ada apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku."

"Untuk apa?!" Kris memekik, karena terlalu panik.

Soohyuk menghela nafas kasar. "Seseorang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Cepat!" Dan Soohyuk langsung menyeret tubuh Kris mengikutinya―menuju kamar Jongin.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengikuti pria itu.

Bahkan Soohyuk juga tidak akan menduga apa yang akan terjadi atas keputusannya membantu Jongin.

Sementara Jongin tidak akan menyadari apapun sampai ia tersadar nanti.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

Mau klarifikasi dulu ya -_-)/ Saya tahu, ff saya banyak yang belum dilanjut dan saya malah nambah ff baru. Seperti kebiasaan saya, saya ga tahan kalo ada ide mampir ke otak saya dan ga buruan ditulis. So, saya tulis dulu dan publish segera untuk tahu respons readers.

Buat yang nunggu **Mianhae**, saya mau tanya pendapat kalian, kira-kira saya harus publish di bulan puasa ini apa engga? Soalnya, bakalan ada beberapa adegan NC-nya. Mohon sarannya ya~

Dan mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kok saya malah ngetik ff rated M di bulan puasa? Jawabannya mudah, karena mature content yg ada di ff ini tuh bukan adegan sex gitu. Untuk sementara, masih tentang kehidupan malam, minuman alkohol, dsb. Itu udah termasuk mature content kan? Hohoho

Btw, ada yg kenal sama Lee Soohyuk nggak? Kalo nggak kenal, silakan googling wkwk. Saya lagi kesengsem sama dia dan nyempilin dia di ff ini, karena kebetulan karakternya pas banget sama yang saya butuhin. Dingin, tapi sebenernya perhatian. Kalo buat pairing, hm nanti kita lihat dulu deh ya? Saya masih mau main rahasia-rahasiaan.

_Okay_, jadi ada yg tertarik membaca lanjutannya? Tulis di kolom review ya dear~

with love,

rappicasso


End file.
